


Not taking that risk

by Evie007



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton is William Brandt, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie007/pseuds/Evie007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint reflects on his temporary teammates</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not taking that risk

Clint knew that his new team of his was nothing like the Avengers, so he pulled a Cap so to speak, summarising everything he knew about the plan in the car. It got him a laugh and a smirk, but no too much else. 

When in the room it became clear that the plan had changed even more Clint could for the life of him not repress the urge to behave like Tony, how he missed everyone and hated the fact that Nick fucking Fury decided to lend him to the Secretary of Defence for an unspecified time. But no matter how good his new (temporary, cause in no way was he staying a part of IMF for long) teammates where on paper, there was absolutely no way in freaking hell that Clint was going to scale up the outside of the tower without Tony or Thor standing by to catch him . 

They thought that he was just an analyst and had giving him the job as **helper** , so helper he would be and not a bit more. Ethan and Benjii where talking about other ways to do it, but Clint just knew there was not enough time for any of it. He hid his smirk in his fist when the gloves hit the window. Knowing IMF’s tech and that the company was still working mostly with Hammer Tech, this would not end the way the former technician planned. 

Of course the countdown was annoying, but that was expected of an analyst was it not? In any case the glare that Jane gave him had nothing on Pepper’s and was almost like a smile from Natasha.

Hanging on to Ethan’s shoe while dangling out the window was also not something Clint ever wanted to do again without Tony’s suit in the immediate vicinity ever again. He caught his breath after he had been pulled back in the room, just thinking ‘I want **my** team back.’


End file.
